Bloody Horizon
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: This is the final installment in my Horizon arc. This is going to be dark, bloody and violent. Kol has lost everything he has held dear. This story will consist of the climax of Asher and Kol and the great finale. Either they win and get to live happy ever after or they lose and forever live on the other side.
1. It's personal

Bloody Horizon

I do not own TVD

I am doing this simultaneously to Bright Horizon so this might be challenging. This is the final installment in my Horizon arc. This is going to be dark, bloody and violent. Kol has lost everything he has held dear. This story will consist of the climax of Asher and Kol and the great finale. Either they win and get to live happy ever after or they lose and forever live on the other side.

Chapter 1: It's personal

"_Kol!" Fire erupted from Asher. I watched in horror and helplessness as the love of my immortal life died in my arms. After Elijah and Bonnie were killed I ran with Asher to get away. _

I jumped up in my sleep. I wiped away tears from my face. I couldn't get it out of my mind. THAT NIGHT! They killed him. I got out of the bed and took a bottle of scotch with me as I made my way into the basement of Asher's old house that has survived for 1000 years. I went down the stairs and found the room I was looking for. It was a coffin that Asher laid in. His lifeless body was as if he was sleeping. I held back more tears as I took a drink from my bottle.

"Asher . . . This is so hard. I need you right now. Please help me." As moments passed with silence I got angry and threw the bottle from my hand. It smashed against the wall. I put my head in my hands and began to sob.

After a few minutes I noticed a book fall from the book shelf. I walked over to look at it. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the cover. It had three pentagrams on the cover. They were all connected. I wasn't sure who's book this was. The book opened on it's own to an empty page.

"What in the hell . . .?" Words began to form on the empty page.

_The hex brothers owe us a debt._

_They can get your revenge._

_They can help you revive me._

"Asher! Asher! Darling, where are they!"

_They are disguised as that famous Canadian brat and two back up dancers._

_I can't keep this up to great strain love Kol_

"I love you too." I put the book down and went back up stairs to find a new bottle of liquor, maybe whiskey this time. I sat at the table we once sat at in the old days. This place was so well preserved, Asher probably put a spell on it.

I found another bottle of liquor and began to drink from it.

"So, Dante Hex is disguised as this Justin Bieber . . . . Time to find our old friend." I took another drink and put the bottle down. "But first . . . A message to them all." Darkness was all that my eyes held now. The last bit of humanity died with Asher. It was time to pay a blonde vampire a visit but not before I took a detour.

(Caroline Forbes)

Things have really calmed down since Asher died three weeks ago. Things have gotten back into the swing of things. There has been sadness, Klaus lost another brother when Elijah died and we lost Bonnie. We've moved on though. Klaus is still around for now, Damon and Elena are comfortable with each other. Stefan left a week ago and I am just staying at Tyler's house. He's not here of course but still. When he gets back I wanna be here waiting.

I was heading that way now after visiting my mom. I was a little nervous because Kol is still around but there is no telling where he is. I think I am safe. I really didn't do much to harm him or Asher.

I pulled up to the house and saw something on the door step. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh my god!" It was Tyler! I ran up to him and screamed. His head was laying next to his body. I backed away from his body and bumped into someone.

(Kol)

Caroline got her surprise that I delivered. She was backing up and ran into me. She turned around and fear rushed into her eyes.

"Kol . . ." I smiled. "Blonde bitch!" I back handed her. She fell to the ground. She crawled away from me. I slowly stalked after her as she crawled away. I grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to me. I reached down and picked up one of the five pipes I brought with me. I broke them earlier so they would pierce her body easier. I shoved one through her arm into the ground. She screamed in pain.

"I must admit darling . . . This is enjoyable." I picked up two more. I shoved one through her other arm and the third into her thigh. I smiled and picked up the last two. I shoved one into her abdomen and the other into the right side of her chest. I leaned down close to her as she was choking on blood.

"I want you to think while you're lying here. Think about how you all took the love of my immortal life away from me. Now I will do the same to all of you. Now I know you also love Niklaus so he will die too. I think I will torture him in front of you and then kill you in front of him before finally killing him. Elena and Damon, Stefan and Rebekah . . . . All dead!" I reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. I looked for Niklaus and called him up. I put the phone on speaker and tossed it onto her chest.

"Cry out for him when he answers." I walked over to the side of the house and pulled out a lighter. Earlier I took the liberty of pouring gasoline all around the ouside of the house and compelled Tyler to do the same to the inside before I killed him. I threw the lighter at the door step and the gasoline erupted all over the house. I couldn't get in the house but that didn't mean I couldn't force the door open so the fire will get in there.

I walked over to Caroline and pulled one of the pipes out of her. I went back to the door and bashed the door knob with one strong hit and the door bust open letting the fire ignite the gas inside the house.

"_Hello Caroline. What can I do for you?"_

"Klaus! Please . . . I need your help!" I walked closer to her.

"_What's wrong love?"_

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" I held the pipe over her chest again. Over the right side so she wouldn't die.

"_Caroline! What's going on!" _

"No . . . don't! Ko-! Ahhhhhhh!" I shoved the pipe into her. I picked up the phone and tossed it into the house.

"Bye bye Caroline." I walked away from the house. It was time to find Dante. It wouldn't be long before Klaus found Caroline and got pissed. I had to catch a plane to L.A.

(Niklaus)

I rushed over to the Lockwood house as fast as I could. Something was wrong with Caroline. I don't know what but when I found out I would make sure whoever did it would pay.

I could see a pillar of smoke coming from the house. I stepped on the gas and drove there faster. I pulled up the driveway and got out of the car. I could see Caroline on the ground, she had pipes sticking out of her.

"Caroline!" I ran to her and knelt down next to her. She was moving a little. Thank God she was alive!

"Who did this?" Caroline stirred. "Get these out of me." I pulled the five pipes from her body and tossed them to the side. I picked Caroline up and carried her to the car. I had to get her out of here before cops or any other officials get here.

The salvatores were the closest but that would cause me a headache. I decided to drive further to my house.

We got there in about fifteen minutes and Caroline wasn't doing much better, even with her accelerated healing. I carried her inside and laid her in my room on the bed.

"Caroline . . . Who did this? I need to know so I can rip their spine out!" Caroline shook her head.

"No . . . he wants you to come for him. I can't let you get hurt." That took me by surprise. I was happy to hear that but it wasn't the time.

"I need to know. You know me, I can take care of myself."

"He said he was going to torture you and then kill me in front of you. Then do the same to Damon and Elena before killing Stefan."

"It was Kol wasn't it?" Caroline weakly shook her head.

"Please . . . Just stay here with me. Don't go after him." I wanted to kill Kol but Caroline actually wanted me to stay with her.

"Fine . . . For now. Do you want me to get Elena or anything?"

"No . . . just stay here. Blood would be good though."

"I don't have any . . . You can drink from me if you want." There was no way she was going to take me on that offer. "Ok." Today was somehow not my day but also my day. I moved my wrist in front of her mouth and she bit into me to drink from me. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Thanks Nik." What? She just called me Nik.

"Not Klaus?" She smiled at me. "No, this is the man I knew you were." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(Hotel, outside Dante's room)

This was it. The man I needed. The witch that has been alive for 500 years. I opened the door and a brunette turned to look at me.

"Kol."

Chapter 1, The start of a sequel. This is going to be a dark story.


	2. Bargain of a lifetime

Bloody Horizon

I do not own TVD

I am doing this simultaneously to Bright Horizon so this might be challenging. This is the final installment in my Horizon arc. This is going to be dark, bloody and violent. Kol has lost everything he has held dear. This story will consist of the climax of Asher and Kol and the great finale. Either they win and get to live happy ever after or they lose and forever live on the other side.

Chapter 2: Bargain of a lifetime

"Kol." I stared into chocolate brown eyes.

"Dante." I could see he was nervous. He extended his hand and motioned for me to come in. I came in and took a seat in his living room on the couch.

"This is a nice life you have developed for yourself Dante . . . Or should I say Justin?" He smirked and continued to stand.

"Justin is just for the idiot fans. I will always be the one and only Dante Hex. What can I do for you? What brings you here?" I lowered my eyes.

"Asher. He is calling in your debt." Dante closed his eyes and trembled.

"You haven't forgotten what we did for you? In 1513 when you were charged with being a witch after the souls of children." His eyes shot open and I could tell he was reliving the memory.

(1513 America's)

"_Dante. Look . . ." Dante looked at the girl and saw an aura around her. "This is it brothers! The potion worked! It's her life force . . . Come we will share her." The three brothers began to suck her soul. When the aura was gone the brothers looked into the mirror they had in their home and saw the effects they wanted._

"_Oh yes the ladies will love me!" Said Dakota the youngest brother._

"_We're young!" Said Dmitri the middle brother. Dante looked at him. "Well . . . Younger, but it's a start!"_

_After a few moments there was banding on their door. Through the window they could see many people with torches, knives and other sharp objects._

"_Hex brothers! Conjurors of darkness! Open this door!"_

"_We are three apothecary brothers." Said Dante, Dmitri continued. "Spending a quiet evening at home." Dakota finished in a stupid manner. "Sucking the lives out of little children!" Dante in rage grabbed his brothers throat. _

_The people forced their way in and took the brothers into custody. They were all stood on barrels with ropes around their necks. The leader of the people stepped forward. Kol and Asher were watching in amusement._

"_Dante Hex." Dante looked in frustration at the man._

"_Yes?"_

"_What have you done?" Dante smirked._

"_By the looks of it I sucked the life out of your child." Asher and Kol stepped forward._

"_Sir, if we may? We can dispense justice for you. We have been sent by the church to remove all evil from the lands. Kol's compulsion convinced the man. "Yes, by all means." Asher looked intently at the three and made an illusion appear to everyone. Asher made them think they kicked the barrels and the witches all died._

_As the crowd left Kol and Asher lingered to stay with the witches. They motioned for them to be quiet. Kol waited for Asher to give him the ok. Asher nodded to Kol and the original cut the ropes. The three witches were cautious. Dante spoke for the three._

"_Why did you help us?" Kol smiled and pointed to Asher._

"_Ask him. I personally wanted to watch you three die." Asher chuckled and came forward._

"_You three have cast abominable magic that would have had nature punish you in death for eternity. I saved you from that fate so you could serve me." Dante laughed._

"_Just because you helped us, why should we help you?" _

"_Because we will rip you apart and feed you to dogs! We are vampires. I myself am a mix between a witch and a vampire making me a rare creature. Bind yourself to me and I will aid you and you will aid me. I will find you when I need you and vice versa." Dante looked to his brothers and they nodded. _

"_Deal." Kol and Asher smiled and shook all the brothers hands to finish the deal._

_(Present)_

"I haven't forgotten. What do you need?"

"I need help reviving Asher and getting revenge on a bunch of fools."

"Revive Asher? That is damn near impossible! No one has ever revived a vampire before!" I chuckled.

"I am living proof a vampire can be revived from the dead. Asher revived me." Dante looked surprised.

"Even so . . . That magic is dark, a violation of nature!" I growled and jumped up.. "Don't talk to me of violating nature! You're the one who has been sucking the lives of children for 500 years!" Dante cowered away from me. I grabbed him by the throat.

"You will honor the debt or I will kill you!" He began to laugh. "Kill me and you will never revive him, not to mention by brothers will kill you."

"Don't forget Dante, If both me and Asher are dead then you will die too. The oath you took bound you to us both." His grin faltered. I set him down.

"Fine . . . But how do I revive him?"

"I have the spell . . . I just need you to cast it and we need to sacrifice a pure witch."

"You want me to kill a witch?" I glared at him. "Do you have a problem with that?" He looked down. "No . . . I will find a witch and bring them to Mystic falls. I want something in return." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I want to suck the life of a vampire." I chuckled at the thought.

"Vampires are soulless beings."

"They have an eternal life force. If me and my brothers suck the life from a vampire we can live forever and stop sucking the lives from children."

"Fine whatever. I have the perfect vampire for you. Just be sure to get to mystic falls." I wrote a number down on a piece of paper and dropped on the floor. "Call me when you arrive. You have a week." Dante nodded and watched me leave his apartment. It wouldn't be long before the love of my eternal life is alive again.

"Elena or Stefan would be the perfect vampire to hand over to Dante."

(Klaus)

"Kol has gone too far this time! He has targeted someone I care about!" Rebekah looked at me dumbfounded.

"You killed his 1000 year old partner. I'd be pissed too."

"You helped, he is going to come for you too! You know how Kol is, he will want revenge. He will likely get it. You remember Henry VIII? He refused a favor for Kol so the little psychopath let loose the plague in Europe with Asher's help all for simple revenge."

"Damn . . . What can we do Nik?"

"We have the white oak. We have to kill him first." Rebekah looked horrified.

"He's our brother. Can't you just dagger him for 100 years again?" I shook my head.

"No, he threw the daggers into the Atlantic."

(Damon)

Ever since I came back I have felt different. This life seemed different form usual. I knew I wasn't invincible but to have actually died. I saw the pain in Elena and all because I was reckless and went after Kol for revenge.

I just got back to my house after a night out alone. Stefan has been MIA for the last week. There was something wrong. The door was wide open and I could smell blood in the air. I ran in and the sight was horrific. Elena was stuck against the wall. She had chains wrapped around her with spikes sticking into her body. She was locked down in a chair with several rods in her.

"Elena! What happened to you?" She stirred in her weakness. "Damon . . . Help." I grabbed the rods and pulled them out of her. I snapped the chains and ripped them off of her. I picked her up and laid her on the couch. "Stay here, I am going to get a blood bag."

I ran to the basement and got her some blood. I fed her the blood and she started to get color back into her face. After she drank it all, she sat up.

"It was Kol."

(Earlier)

_There was a knock on the door. I went to open the door and outside was Kol. "Hi there princess." I tried to slam the door and he pushed his hand against it and knocked it open, making me fall to the ground. He walked over and grabbed my leg and snapped it. Kol kicked me hard and made me fly against a wall._

"_I have something for Damon. Be sure to give it to him." He had a bag on the ground and he pulled out a long chain with spikes on it. He came over and grabbed me by the throat with one free hand and forced me down into the chair. After that he wrapped the chains around me making sure they pierced my skin and made me bleed. _

_He was smiling and chucking the whole time. He took out some rods from the bag and walked over to the fire place. "Don't mind if I let these heat up do you?" I tried to break from the chains but he had coated them in a vervain oil. _

_After enough time he grabbed the rods and shoved them through me before putting a letter in my pocket._

"_Be sure he gets that princess. It's important or you might end up dying." Kol walked out of the house and left me alone._

"Here is the letter. There is a little blood on it."

_Damon,_

_I hope you're new life is going well. I too know everything you feel. The exiliration. I am making you a one time offer. Sacrifice your brother Stefan and you Elena will live to see eternity. Refuse and all of you die. All you need to is make sure Stefan is contained in three days. Do this and Asher and myself won't harm you. That's right, Asher will be back. Time to choose a side Damon. _

_~ Kol Mikaelson_

"This will be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2, things are bloody and dark. They will continue to go this way. Will Asher be revived? Will Stefan be sacrificed? What about Silas? He had a minor roll in the last story but he might just have a bigger role in this one. You'll just have to read to find out and Review as always!


	3. Hands of Time

Bloody Horizon

I do not own TVD.

Previously on Vampire Diaries . . . "Kol."

"Hi there princess."

Kol slides a letter into Elena's pocket. "Make sure Damon gets that."

Dante Hex answers the door. "Kol."

"Asher has called in your debt."

Chapter 3: Hands of Time

It has been a day since I gave that letter to Elena and still nothing from Damon. I am losing patience. I don't offer second chances. At the end of that thought my phone begins to ring. An unknown number, wonder who it is.

"Hello."

"It's Damon."

"Ah, was wondering when you would call me. How did you get my number?"

"Jeremy." My eye twitched. "Yea, before Bonnie died she brought him back from the dead."

"Joy, I will enjoy killing him. He is no longer one of the five. Once they die that is it, their supernatural ability transfers to the next one."

"Let's not get off topic. What do you want psycho original?"

"I love your attitude Damon. It thrills me. Let's meet at the Salvatore ruins. The ones where you and your brother once lived, let's say twenty minutes." I hung up the phone.

I made my way there on Asher's motorcycle. It was a short trip, the waiting would give me time to think. Dante and his brothers should be in Mystic Falls soon. I was tired of waiting for Asher to come back from the dead. They would all pay dearly for the pain they have caused me. Damon was making his way to me.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Damon . . . we were once good friends. I can't believe you don't remember." He looked at me with a skeptical look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I moved in a flash and was holding him up by the throat.

"I am getting tired of your disrespect. Be respectful or I kill you." Damon shook his head and gasped an ok. I let him go.

"Now . . ." I looked him in the eyes. "Remember what Asher made you forget." I could see the memories flood back into his head at once.

"I don't understand . . . what is this?"

"You were spying on your brother in the early 1900's. I saw you feeding and compelled you to come with me. We became good friends. We had fun terrorizing neighboring towns around New Orleans. Me, you and Asher, When I saw you at the ball my mother held I knew you had been compelled to forget me. You had a slight glimpse of a memory but nothing true. I want you to be my friend again and together we can be everything Damon. Me, Asher, you and even that little princess if you so wish. In return you help me bring Asher back, kill Rebekah and torture Klaus by killing the one girl he loves. Stefan dies too. This is all non negotiable." Damon was taking it all in slowly.

"How do I know you won't just kill me in the end?" I smirked.

"You don't, now think it over and when you decide yes, bring Stefan here and give me a call." I walked off leaving Damon with his thoughts.

(30 minutes later)

I walked into the house Asher took over before he brought me back to life. I could sense something in the house. There was someone here who wasn't supposed to be. I turned and looked over to the right. Standing in the kitchen was Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hello there mate. Come here to die?" Jeremy smirked.

"I wonder Kol, if I kill you now, how happy would you be to be joined with your vampire lover?" I was going to question him but he interrupted me.

"Elena filled me in." I charged over and grabbed him by the throat. He smiled and somehow got out of my grip and flipped over me. He grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground. He climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head.

"I got you tiger." My eyes bulged.

"What did you say?" He chuckled.

"Oh, what's the matter baby? Don't recognize me? I suppose this form is a little boring and unappealing." Impossible . . . how.

"Asher?" Jeremy leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He let go of my wrists and stood up. I stood up and didn't even know what to say.

"Let me see if I can change this." He closed his eyes and in a few moments his form changed into what Asher really looked like.

"Asher . . . how is this possible?"

"Magic my love. This is a temporary hold. I have put a portion of myself into a few people and through them I have a way back into this world. Jeremy is one of them."

"You told me to get the Hex brother so they could revive you."

"It is a contingency plan if this should fail. However . . . I really want them here because they are our children." I don't know what to say. This sounds crazy. I have sons?

"I . . . are you sure? How do you know and when?" Asher smiled at me.

"Yes. In 1943 on our anniversary I cast a spell to join our life forces and send them into a woman I had met and forced drink a potion to make the spell work. When we made love our life forces combined and our three children were conceived. When we saw them in 1513 I knew it was them." Asher got close to me and put a hand on my face. He kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you. I need you so much." I wanted this so badly.

"You're an illusion darling. You possessed Jeremy and made him look like you. I'd rather not sleep with Jeremy." He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"I will live again."

(Asher)

Kol was surprised by my appearance. I am happy to be able to touch him. I was going to say more to Kol but my pocket began to vibrate.

"Damn it . . . hold on tiger." I pulled the phone out and looked at the ID. It said Elena. This was perfect. I changed my voice back so Elena would hear Jeremy.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" This kid has always talked like he didn't learnt proper speaking. This will be hard for me.

"Jeremy, where are you? I told you I don't want you out alone as long as Kol is on the loose."

"You need to chill Elena. I am fine, I killed him. I think he will be afraid."

"You don't have the white oak stake! Just get back to Damon's."

"Whatever, why do I need to be back now?"

"We need you to take over the house so vampires can't enter in." HA HA Perfect!

"Yea, sure. I will be back in a little bit. Bye Elena." I hung up the phone.

"This is perfect! They want Jeremy to take over the house. I will be allowed to let in whoever I want. My beautiful partner will be able to rip out someone's heart!" Kol smiled at me.

We went to the Salvatore Mansion, Kol waited off to the side to wait for me to give the signal. I walked inside to the house. It brought a smile to my face to know that the rules didn't affect Jeremy as a vampire.

Elena was waiting with the Salvatore's just inside the door.

"Back Elena. Let's do this." She slid the papers to me and I signed the papers. Elena, Damon and Stefan had to go outside. When I was finished I walked to the door. I was smiling.

"So, I could invite any vampire now?" Kol waited for the three to go in.

"Yea, come on, don't play games." I smiled.

"No problem Elena. Please come in Elena, Damon." The two walked in. Stefan stared at me waiting. Kol was waiting.

"What about me Jeremy."

"You're right Stefan. I forgot. Kol please come in." Stefan turned around and Kol ripped his heart out. Elena and Damon had no idea what was going on.

Kol walked in and put his arms around my waist. Elena and Damon were shocked.

"Jer . . . what is going on?" I began to laugh and allowed my voice to return to the way it is.

"So sorry princess . . ." Her eyes bulged. "Jeremy isn't home right now. Leave a message and I will be sure he gets it."

"What is going on?"

"I had the foresight to put a portion of my life in a few different people. Stefan was one of them so now I have more energy back in this body. I know you will never kill Jeremy." Damon charged me and grabbed me by the throat.

"You're wrong. I will snap your neck in a heartbeat." I laughed.

"Go ahead . . . I can come back to life through many ways and my spirit is in one other individual that you can't stop." Damon loosened his grip.

"That's right pretty boy. Silas." Elena flashed over and smacked me. Kol grabbed her and put her in a headlock and held her arm behind her back.

"You're lying Asher. There is no way you put a spell on him." I got out of the grip from Damon and pushed him away.

"I had to ensure my ability to come back. Why do you think there hasn't been any sign of Silas since he killed Jeremy? I have put him down into a deep sleep." I grabbed Damon by his wrist and threw him to the ground. I climbed on top of him and snapped his neck.

I stood up and walked over to Elena and Kol. I put my hand on her face and slapped her. Kol gave me a smile and he jerked her to get her to look back at me.

"Now Elena . . . tell Damon to say yes to my offer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. Plz review


End file.
